Discovery
by EReichelt
Summary: Professor Severus Snape vows to get revenge on Harry Potter during his seventh year but he has no idea what he is about to uncover, HPHG...REVISED FIRST CHAPTER PLUS NEW CHAPTER!
1. September First

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters that would be JKR, I am just borrowing them for a while to have my way with them, then return them to JKR in one piece.

Summary: Professor Severus Snape vows to get revenge on Harry Potter during his seventh year but he has no idea what he is about to uncover, HP/HG

HPHGHPHGHPHG

Harry Potter loved September first. He loved September first more than his own birthday. Every summer for the past seven years, Harry would long for September first to roll around. Summer could not end fast enough for him, he wanted to go back to school. But how could a student love school so much? Well Harry Potter did not attend an ordinary school. He was a student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a prestigious and exclusive school that only accepted witches and wizards as students and was run by the best witches and wizards that the world had to offer.

Well, mostly, the best witches and wizards the world had to offer. It's Headmaster was Albus Dumbledore and he was regarded as the most powerful wizard to ever live. He was an extremely intelligent man, even if he was a bit eccentric. Albus Dumbledore was the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and their sole goal was to rid the world of Dark Lords. Dark Lords like Voldemort. Voldemort was Harry's sworn enemy. Voldemort had killed Harry's parents when he was just a small child and then he had tried to kill Harry, but something amazing had happened. Harry did not die. A curse, which had brought down powerful wizards for centuries, was stopped by an infant. Harry had survived the most feared curse known to the magical world, a feat that has never been done before, nor since. Harry was an abnormality, the only survivor of the killing curse, Avada Kavadra. The curse backfired when it stuck Harry and it returned to it's source, Voldemort. No one knows exactly what happened that night, not even Voldemort himself, but the curse destroyed Voldemort's body. He was essentially defeated that night and no one had seen or heard from him since. Nonetheless, Voldemort reign of terror ended that night, and it was ended by a child.

But the curse did leave a lasting impression on Harry Potter. He was scared for life, both physically and mentally. Harry received a small scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt, the mark of a powerful curse. Every wizard and witch knew Harry Potter's name and could immediately spot him because of his scar. So Harry had survived, with only a little scar, but his parents had not. The now famous Harry Potter was an orphan. He was removed from the wizardry world for his own safety by Dumbledore, and placed with his mother's sister, Petunia and her husband Vernon. Harry hated his life there and did not even know what had happened to him as a child. His Aunt and Uncle hated magic and had not told Harry about his heritage. The whole magical community knew who Harry Potter was, but Harry Potter himself had no idea who he was. On his eleventh birthday he found out. He received a letter from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and was completely flabbergasted. Unusual things had always happened around him, but he could never explain it. Now he could, he was a wizard, and apparently, a very powerful one.

During his first year of school, Harry finally found peace, he found a place he belonged. He had the most amazing friends who loved him and stood by his side, something that no one had ever done for him before. Harry could not even imagine his life without his two partners in crime, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were his world. That is why Harry Potter loved September first. He loved his two best friends and was forced to leave them during summer break to return to his Aunt and Uncles house. He absolutely hated it there. His family treated him like a servant, like he was not even worth to breathe their air. Most children loved summer, but Harry hated it, and every summer he would become melancholy. That is until September first rolled in.

That morning Harry woke up grinning, his first real smile in weeks. He was going back to school today! Thank Merlin! He could not wait to see his friends Ron and Hermione. He had received several letters from them over the summer, but was really looking forward to talking to them in person. Ron's whole family, all eight of them, had traveled to Romania to visit the ninth family member Charlie, Ron's older brother. Hermione also spent her vacation traveling with her family. She had gone to the States for a month to visit her extended family. Even though they were busy having fun, they never forgot about their shut-in friend and their letters had made Harry's summer endurable. Especially Hermione's letters. Something had shifted last year and Harry was looking at Hermione differently. He saw her as a smart, funny and beautiful girl...no, young lady. A few months ago, Harry realized that he had a crush on his best friend. That should of scared the hell out of him, but it didn't. He felt safe with her, something he was not used to feeling. He had a feeling that he could easily fall in love with her, and if he allowed himself, he would realize that he already was. He would never tell her that of course, he was positive that she did not return those feelings. How could she? He was a marked man, fated to be a killer or a victim. But then again, Harry had never told his friends about the prophecy.

There was a prophecy, about Harry, a secret and dark prophecy. The prophecy foretold that Harry would be the only one with the power to destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort. Most people in the magical world thought that Harry had already defeated him sixteen years ago, but he had not. Voldemort's soul had survived and his faithful servants had raised him from the dead. Now he was after Harry once more. Voldemort knew of the prophecy and that is why he had tried to kill Harry as a defenseless youngster. He had never expected it to boomerang off of the nursling and slay him instead. It had now been sixteen years and Voldemort was back, stronger than ever and Harry was the only one that could stop him. Harry did not tell his friends about the prophecy when he found out about it last year. He did not want to scare them. He did not want them to run away from him. Harry knew that he was being selfish, but he did not want to loose their love. If they found out that he was destined to be a murder, they would surely leave him. So he just refused to think about it, he did not want to worry his best mates, so he did not dwell on it.

Putting those thoughts aside, he jumped out of bed and readied himself for his trip to Hogwarts. Harry was saddened that this was his last year at the school and his life will change forever in nine months. He will not be a student anymore and he will leave the only place he ever felt safe. But on the positive side when school ended he will be of age, which meant that he would never have to return to his Aunt and Uncle's house, and he did not plan on it. With a sad smile, he packed up everything he owned, everything. He took his pictures off the walls, cleared out his secret hiding spot in the floor board and put his meager possessions in his trunk. He looked around the room, saw nothing else that belonged to him, and walked out of his room forever.

His Aunt and Uncle did not even acknowledge his presence when he walked downstairs, but their son sure did. Their wale of a son, Dudley, squirmed out of his chair and pounced on Harry. He punched him in the stomach before going to the fridge to get more food. Dudley did not realize that Harry was now seventeen, and that meant that Harry could now use magic at home since he was no longer underage. Now it was Harry's turn to have fun. When Dudley was walking back to his seat, caring a plate full of biscuits, Harry got out his wand and pointed it at Dudley's plate.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." The plate rose quickly out of Dudley's hands and drifted up to the ceiling.

"Dad, Harry is using magic on me!" Screamed Dudley.

Enraged at Harry, the purple faced Vernon jumped out of seat and started to close in on Harry with his fist raised preparing to strike Harry. Harry had been beaten enough times and he was not going to allow it anymore.

"Potter, you freak, stop using that nonsense magic this moment" Bellowed Uncle Vernon.

Harry did not lower the plate, so Vernon was raising his fist to punch Harry. Before his fist connected, Harry raised his wand to his Uncle and said in a dead calm voice:

"_Stupefy_."

Uncle Vernon froze in spot. He could not move a muscle, but his eyes were darting around wildly. Dudley was also frozen, but he was frozen in shock, he could not believe that Harry had used magic on them! Aunt Petunia started to scream. Harry aimed his wand at his Aunt.

"_Silencio._"

Petunia fell silent, but not for the lack of trying. Her mouth was moving, but the spell had taken her voice so her efforts were in vain. She looked like a fish out of water, gaping her mouth opened and closed. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Dudley running at him. Harry, who has been trained to have fast reflexes for both Quidditch and battle, waists no time, aims his wand at Dudley.

"_Locomotor Mortis_."

Dudley's legs lock together and he is frozen from the waist down. He is able to talk, but he is so afraid of Harry now, he remains silent. Harry, the perfect picture of tranquility looked at his 'loved ones'. He was grateful that they took him in as a child, but he is even more grateful that he will ever have to return here. Harry began to talk in a cool, detached voice.

" I am leaving for school now. I am of age now so there will be no need for me to return here after the school year ends. I am appreciative of everything that you have done for me, but I despise you all at the same time. You treated me like a glorified servant and never showed me one ounce of love or respect. This will be the last time that I step foot in this house and hopefully the last time that I see any of you. You all should be ashamed of yourself, you abused a defenseless child. I am positive that you all will get your comeuppance for you behavior."

Harry shrunk his trunk, put it in his pocket and headed for the front door. Before stepping out of the house for the last time, he turned around to look at his family for the last time.

"These spells will wear off in sixteen hours, one hour for every year of hell that you put me through, and you will then be returned to you regular, nasty selves. Have a good life."

With that, Harry slammed the front door closed. He breathed deeply, savoring this feeling. If he died right now at least he would die free and happy. As he stared to walk down the street, he could not stop the chuckle that escaped from his lips. He would forever remember their faces. Maybe he should buy a pensive to store this memory so that he can look over this moment again and again and again.

Harry walked about a mile and found a nice, deserted ally way. He raised his wand in the air and waited for the Knight Bus to appear. Unsurprisingly he did not have to wait more than thirty seconds before the purple bus zoomed in front of him. The Knight Bus was a transportation service for stranded witches and wizards. It came in handy, but the ride was anything but gentle. They really should install seatbelts in this thing! Harry rode the bus all the way to King's Cross Station. That is where Harry would find his transportation to Hogwarts, care of the Hogwarts Express. The Hogwarts Express was this enormous train that shuttled every student, and a few teachers, to school every year. Harry loved the train ride, it gave the students a few hours to catch up with their mates before school started.

Upon entering the gate at Platform 93/4, Harry immediately spotted his best friends. They were rather hard to miss. Hermione Granger, and her bushy brown hair was unmistakable and she was usually stumbling along, trying to adjust to the weight of all of her books. But even if he could not find Hermione, he could always find Ron Weasley. Ron was a tall boy, over six feet tall, and he had fire red hair, and so did everyone else in his family. There were nine Weasleys all toghether, two parents, six boys and one girl, and everyone of them had fire red hair. Let's just say, you never miss them. Harry started to make his way through the crowds, but evidently Hermione could not wait that long. She squeezed through the crowd like a rocket and jumped into Harry's arms, nearly knocking him down.

"Wow, I think that you are happy to see me!"

"Oh Harry, I missed you so much this summer! I thought about you every day, I am so glad that school has started again! I have been so bored, I finished my projects weeks ago."

"No surprise there." Mumbled Harry, but he had a smile on his face none the less.

"Oh shut it you. If I had not done mine, how could I help you and Ron do yours on the train?"

Before Harry could respond, Ron popped up out of nowhere. "Did I hear that correctly, you are going to help me with my projects?"

"My god Ron , I was joking! You haven't done yours yet? Why am I not surprised! You are never going to pass you NEWTS with that kind of attitude! You really need to shape up this year Ron, I cannot keep on supporting you anymore, I have my own tests to worry about! It is very irresponsible..."

At this point, Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and blocked her babbling out of his mind. He turned to greet Harry with a hug.

"Hey mate, does she never shut up? My god!" Laughed Ron and Harry could not help but laugh as well when he heard Hermione shout "Hey."

Still ignoring Hermione, Ron quickly sized Harry up. "Wow mate, you have really grown this summer! You are finally at my height! My baby boy is all grown up, you are now a man! Well, almost" Winked Ron, and Harry realized with a start, that he was indeed the same height as Ron. Harry had not even realized what Ron was implying with his last statement. He could not believe that he had grown that much this summer since his clothes, which were Dudley's hand me downs, were always large on him. Ron noticed Harry's shocked expression and that caused him to burst out laughing. Once Harry finally realized what Ron had said, he started to blush from embarrassment.

"Shut it Ron, it is not that funny."

"What! It is funny on so many levels! But your startled expression was the best! I mean how did you not realized that you had grown a couple of inches in three months! Talk about a growth spirt! I am surprised that you do not look all langley and weird."

"Oh Ron, leave Harry alone. He looks absolutely fine, better than ever in fact."

Hermione words caused Harry to blush even more, which caused Ron to laugh even harder, which caused Hermione to blush herself when she realized what she had said.

Maybe Hermione does care for me more than friends? Or maybe my imagination is just going into overdrive, damn hormones!

The train's whistle snapped Harry out of his thoughts and the trio started follow the crowd that was boarding the train. Harry shared a few words with the Weasley clan that was not attending school that year and said his goodbys to them, then followed his best mates onto the train. Ron was now holding onto his side from laughing so hard and he was still chuckling. Harry playfully shoved Ron into the wall of the train's hallway hoping to stop his laughter, but it just started it anew. Harry rolled his eyes and as he breezed by him in the hallway.

"It is not that funny." Muttered Harry.

Ron had heard him and replied in kind, "Oh yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Knock it off you two" Hollered Hermione from behind them. " I have been studying my spells this summer and I will not hesitate to hex you both!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Hermione studying? Who would have thought!" Snicked Ron and Harry snorted back in response. Hermione must have heard Ron because a moment later they were both kicked from behind. This only encouraged the two boys who began to laugh hard that there were tears in their eyes. Harry was just grateful that Ron was no longer focusing on him anymore.

"This is going to be a long train ride." Grunted Hermione as the group found an empty compartment.

The train ride was not as awful as Hermione predicted. After a few minutes of laughter, the boys had settled down and they had all began to talk about their vacations. Ron could not stop talking about the dragons that he saw in Romania. He talked about it for the better part of an hour and swore that 'Dragon Trainer' was going to be his new job focus. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look, but did not comment on it. See, Ron had already claimed that he was going to be a professional Quidditch player, an Auror, an Unspeakable, and the future Minister of Magic. Harry and Hermione had begun not to take Ron seriously when he spoke about his future occupations because in a month, Ron would change his mind and move on to something else. Hermione was so giddy when she was speaking about her vacation to the States, Ron and Harry had to ask her several times to lower her voice since "Only dogs can hear you now Hermione." Harry then proceeded to tell him about his uneventful summer, but he could not contain the cheerfulness in his voice when he told them what he did when he left the Dursley's.

"Harry you didn't! You left them like that?" Shrieked Hermione.

"So what, they deserved it! That was bloody brilliant Harry, I wish I could have seen it!" Chortled Ron.

"Actually, you might be able to. I was thinking of buying a pensive just to store that one memory in forever."

"Brilliant, if you do, I want to be the first to see it!" Harry and Ron began to laugh once more, and even Hermione could not stop herself from chuckling along. It actually was kind of funny.

The next few hours were uneventful. The trio saw some of their other friends: Neville Longbottom had lost his toad once again, Dean Thomas and Shamus Finnigan were running through the corridor hallways playing exploding snap and Lavender Brown and Justin Finch-Fletchley had stopped by to brag that they were now a couple. Ginny, Ron's younger sister, and Colin Creevy had stopped by to show them their latest scrapbook, and most of the pictures had been of Harry, which caused Harry to blush and Ron and Hermione to laugh. But the trip could not have been complete without Draco Malfoy stopping by, along with this goons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. There was an argument, of course, and it was getting rather heated. The three Slytherin boys had their wands raised, as did Harry and Ron. Hermione, afraid that things were getting out of hand, stood up and shouted over the boys yelling.

"As Head Girl, I am telling you all to stop this foolishness this moment! This is no way to act in front of the Head Girl and Boy! "

It was obvious that the Slytherins did not realize that Hermione had made Head Girl, and they assumed that Ron was Head Boy.

"Weasl-bee? They made you Head Boy? My god, I can understand the mudblood being appointed, but you?"

"You Ferret! What is your malfunction? And just for your information, I am not Head Boy, Harry is."

"What, Scarhead is the Head Boy? But he wasn't even a perfect these past two years!"

"Well Draco, you do not have to be a prefect to be Head Boy, you simply have to be the best male student in your year, and Harry has improved greatly." Beamed Hermione. She had been the one to push Harry to do better in school and was thrilled that her little 'project' had flourished.

The Slytherins lowered their wands, reluctantly, but even they did not dare to take on the Head Girl and Boy, they wielded too much power at school. They sulked out of the compartment, leaving the three Gryffindors in peace once more.

"I hate those guys! Why are they such a pain in the arse?"

"I do not know Ron, but I swear, Malfoy better not start up anymore this year or else I will send Hermione on him!"

The threesome laughed again, the dark mood having been lifted.

"I will be so happy at the end of this year, no more Malfoy and no more Snape! It will be heaven!" Ron purred.

"Oh no! I completely forgot about Snape! He is going to terrorize me this year, I am sure of it! Thank the gods that this is our last year because I do not know if I can take anymore of his intimidation! What is his problem with me?"

Ron and Hermione could not think of anything to say to comfort Harry. They all knew that their potions professor targeted Harry, well more so than any other student, and would surely do the same this year. The dark mood was once again in the compartment, and its passengers remained somber even as the train stopped and they got off. Their mood seamed to lift as they all gazed up at their school and by the time that they had entered the Great Hall, they were once again laughing and talking excitedly about their upcoming school year.

HPHGHPHGHPHG

Severus Snape hated September first. He dreaded it every year, and this year was no different. September first was the first day of school at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and Severus Snape was a Professor. He had attended the school himself as a child and he hated it then just as he does now. Why doesn't he leave? He cannot. He has promised the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, that he would remain at the school for the duration of the war against the Dark Lord, Voldemort. So here he is, once again, facing the first day of school.

He dressed in the most menacing robes he could owned and prepared himself for the arrival of the students. Why go to the trouble of looking threatening? There was the only one thing that could bring Severus Snape joy: scaring his students. It gave him a perverse thrill knowing that he could intimidate these children with a simple look. He of course had his favorite students, those who were under his care in the Slytherin house, but he despised everyone else. Especially Harry Potter, the Gryffindor House's Golden Boy. Severus had attended school with Harry Potter's father, James Potter and they had been enemies. James Potter had intimidated Severus since their first year at Hogwarts together. Severus had endured seven years of James' pranks and tomfoolery, and he could never gain the upper hand in their 'war'. Since James Potter was now dead, he decided to take out his fury on the son. Do not feel sorry for the son, in Severus' mind, Harry was just as much a pain as his father was so his hatred was not misplaced.

Severus was thinking of all the ways he could provoke Harry this year, when he realized that this was Harry's last year of school. Harry was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts! Severus actually broke out grinning, which was unusual for the stoic man. He was going to be free of Potter this time next year! Only one more year of Harry's obvious disregard for the rules, annoying mannerisms and inappropriate actions that put them all in danger. But that also meant that he only had one more year of terrorizing the young Gryffindor. Severus smile faded, but quickly bounced back. He decided that this year, he would not hold any punches, he was going to terrorize his nemesis with renewed vigor. Whenever he stepped out of line, Severus would be there to catch him. Potter had gotten clever with age, just like his father, so Severus would have to get cunning as well. How hard could it be to catch Potter misbehaving? He did it every day and Severus vowed to be there every time he did. He would scrutinize Potter excessively, even spy on him if necessary, which should not be very difficult considering Severus was a undercover operative in Lord Voldemort's inner circle. This would be one year that Harry Potter would not get the better of him.

As he left his quarters he could hear the children arriving. Merlin were they loud! His quarters were in the dudgeons and he could still hear them! He turned back into his quarters and grabbed a headache potion, he knew that he was going to need it.

Please review, this is my first story and I need all the help I can get!


	2. Great Hall

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters that would be JKR, I am just borrowing them for a while to have my way with them, then return them to JKR in one piece.

Summary: Professor Severus Snape vows to get revenge on Harry Potter during his seventh year but he has no idea what he is about to uncover, HP/HG

HPHGHPHGHPHG

Severus Snape climbed the stairs that would lead him to the Great Hall. This is where every meal was served and it was large enough to hold the entire student body. There were four long tables, one for each house of students, and one shorter table at the front of the hall. That table was reserved for the teachers and that was Severus' destination. Unfortunately he had to pass the other four table to get to his seat and they were already filled with dozens and dozens of children, with more pilling in every second. The noise level as deafening! Severus wanted to yell at Albus, how could he let this noise get so out of hand! But Albus Dumbledore did not seam to mind. As the Headmaster, he was seated at the front table, right in the middle, and he had this smile on his face that nauseated Severus. That old coot was probably loving every moment of this. When their eyes meet across the hall, Albus waved his hand in greeting and Severus just rolled his eyes and skulked to his seat. Severus normal temperament only seamed to amuse Albus and his smile grew.

Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the Great Hall headed for their houses table. Along the way they shared waves and smiles to their friends in other houses. Hanna Abbott, Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff and Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw had all become friends with the trio when Harry started Dumbledore's Army, the DA, a few years ago. They had all joined the defense club, even though it was against school regulations. Even now that the club was legal and there was no threat of expulsion, the threesome would never forget the courage of those beginning members and they had great respect for them all.

Ron spotted Luna Lovegood, rushed over to her and gave her a big hug followed by a kiss. Ron and Luna had started dating last year but they had not seen each other all summer. Luna's father was the editor of the Quibbler, a radical wizarding magazine. Because of his outspoken publication, the whole Lovegood family was the target of many wizards, and recently became an enemy of Voldemort. Mr. Lovegood had published information about Voldemort that upset and diminished his superiority. The Quibbler, care of Mr. Lovegood, had broadcasted that Voldemort was in fact Tom Marvolo Riddle, the son of a witch and a muggle. This infuriated Voldemort who based his whole reign of terror on the superiority of pure-blood wizards. Voldemort decided to exact revenge on the Lovegood's and attacked their home. Luckly, Luna and her father were not home when the Death Eaters attacked. The Lovegoods went into hiding at Hogwarts and Ron was not allowed to visit her, less give away her location.

"I am so happy for Ron, they both look so happy together. To find love with a friend, that is just so special. Don't you think Harry?"

Harry had to blink a moment before he responded. What was Hermione implying? His hormones really must be out of wack because he thought Hermione hitting on him! God, I hate being seventeen!

"Yeah, they do look happy together. But who would have thought that Ron would end up with 'Loony' Lovegood!"

"Oh Harry, honestly! Love can come from the one person you least expect it to. You never know what the other person is thinking until you ask them."

WHAT! Okay, he really must be out of his mind, his sanity is out the window gone. Did she want him to ask her what she was thinking? No, that cannot be it.

"What do you mean Hermione?"

"Honestly, you are so daft! Love cannot be controlled, you cannot choose who you love, you just have to act and hope that the other person feels the same way."

"Oh." Was the only response Harry could mutter. Was Hermione really implying what he thought she was implying? Before he could dwell on it further, the candles in the hall started to flicker signifying that it was time for the students should take their seats. After sitting down with Hermione at the Gryffindor table, Harry looked up at the Teacher's table and caught the eye of Dumbledore. Harry waved to the Headmaster and Dumbledore smile and waved back. Harry then looked to Dumbledore's left and saw Remus Lupin who was reappraising his role as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus had been their teacher three years ago, but had to leave because it was leaked that he was a werewolf. The magical community was biased against werewolves, but Remus had proven himself to be a fine and upstanding wizard, so he was once again allowed to be a professor, much to Dumbledore's and Harry's delight. Harry simply loved Remus. He was a friend of Harry's father and godfather, Siris Black, when they had all been in school together. Since both of Harry's father figures were now dead, Remus was now Harry's honorary father figure, a job that Remus was pleased to take. Harry then waved to Remus who smiled and waved back with vigor.

Harry's attention was drawn to the door next to the teachers table and watched as Hagrid staggered to his seat. Rubeus Hagrid was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor and a close friend of Harry. Hagrid had been the one who initially rescued Harry from the Dursley's six years ago. Hagrid had just finished escorting the first years into the castle, and Harry now knew that they were right outside the Great Hall doors about to be escorted in by the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. Harry waited until Hagrid sat down and began to scan the Hall. Harry waved to Hagrid expecting a wave in return, but Hagrid was not predictable.

"Hey ya Harry! Good to see you!" Rumbled Hagrid over the still noisy students. Now a normal mans voice might not have carried over the ruckus that the students were making, but Hagrid was not a normal man. Hagrid's mother had been a giant and his father a wizard so Hagrid was part wizard, part giant. You could not miss him, he was huge, standing at a good ten feet tall. Hagrid's voice carried over the Hall and effectively quitted the students who began to snicker and smile at Hagrid's sunny disposition. Harry began to blush, but smiled himself.

"Hey Hagrid! It is good to see you too!" Harry hollered back, which caused even more students to giggle. Albus Dumbledore's laughter could be heard above them all which caused even more laughter from students and teachers alike. This was promising to be the start of a great and enjoyable year. If Harry had bothered to look to Dumbledore right, he would have seen Severus Snape scowl at him.

HPHGHPHGHPHG

Severus Snape had been watching the students file in with unbridled fury. He almost had to laugh when he simply looked at a Hufflepuff second year and she had shrieked and skirted underneath the table. It was almost getting to easy! While he observed the students filling in, he spotted his foe, Harry Potter, enter the Great Hall, along with his two friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Look at him! Strutting in, waving around to various people like he was the bloody King of England! Mr. Popularity has entered everyone, stop and take notice and suck up to him! Even the headmaster was sucking up to him! Severus had been outraged when Albus had told him he was appointing Potter as Head Boy. This was just one more thing to make the brats ego inflate. He was already insufferable, Severus did not know how he was going to put up with Potter now. All the teachers loved him, but how could they? Potter was such a rule breaker, but all the teachers turned a blind eye to it and allowed him to get away with everything! Especially Remus Lupin. When Remus was here the first time as a professor, he had given Potter an map of some kind and Severus was sure that it had allowed Potter to get out of trouble somehow. Well he was not going to let something as silly as a map stop him.

Severus turned his attention to Remus to glare at him for helping Potter and his anger was inflamed when he saw Potter and Remus exchange waves. Was there anyone else here who did not like Potter? Well, he could always count on his precious Slytherins to torment Potter. Looking over at them, they were already sitting down calmly, glaring at the other houses. His prize student, Draco Malfoy, was shooting daggers at Potter. He seamed to hate Potter as much as Severus did. He could almost grinned with pride at him, almost.

Severus was snapped out of his thoughts when Rebeus Hagrid's roaring voice sailed over the crowd, finally silencing the juveniles, for a moment at least. They all laughed at Hagrid's greeting to Harry, and began to laugh again at Harry's reply. Everyone, even his Slytherins, those traitors. This year just might be the last Severus could tolerate. He was either going to kill himself because of all of these happy-go-lucky people. But then again, he could always get Potter.

Okay, this was chapter two...please review, I need to know how bad or good this is, this is my first attempt at writing and I need to know, I BEG YOU!


End file.
